


i like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me

by soonies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 9yearssince9thgrade, Angst, Christmas, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, clueless idiots in love, drunk, josh eats froot loops, literally mentions christmas one (1) time, merry christmas here's some angst, they get locked in a room, they're both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: in the morning when you wake upi like to believe you are thinking of meand when the sun comes through your windowi like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me-Soonyoung didn't plan on waking up like this. But that doesn't mean it isn't what he's always wanted.





	i like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts), [pentagemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagemini/gifts), [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/gifts).



He’d been dreaming about the the first time he’d seen him. They were young, only fourteen. Still kids. Both new and both nervous. Ninth grade.

Soonyoung awoke rather suddenly. His dream circling the drain of his memory as he flashed forward over 7 years. His nose, tickled in a way that almost made him want to sneeze, scrunched up as he realized it was covered in dark, curly hair. Wonwoo’s hair - the boy he’d been dreaming of. Slowly opening his eyes, he began to gather the rest of his senses.

His front was pressed up against the younger’s back, almost no space between them. Unlike the rest of him, Soonyoung’s left arm was still asleep and currently cradling the curly mop that was suffocating him.He tried to slowly pull away only to have the arm slung over Wonwoo’s middle forcibly pulled back as the boy continued sleeping.

Still pulling Soonyoung closer in his sleep-fueled clutches, Wonwoo curled his feet slightly - nestling closer into his best friend’s grasp. It was then that Soonyoung realized he was naked. They were both. Naked. As Wonwoo brushed against him, his mind traveled in a hundred different directions that did not spell friends. What had happened last night?

He only could piece together flashes. Like opening a puzzle just to find that half of it was missing and that the half you do have doesn’t even fit together. He vaguely remembered Vernon bringing out his pipe. And Joshua shoving some sort of shot into his fingers. But he did not remember anything past Wonwoo showing up in that white turtleneck and black blazer looking nothing short of absolutely breathtaking. He paused.

Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of how hot his best friend is while stark naked in bed with him. Maybe.

Still, he tried to think about how he got into this situation. Yes, he’d had thoughts about the two of them in this position. Obviously. But they were only ever dreams - wishes - that he knew he could never act on or hope for. They were absolute fiction created by his hormone-addled brain to process the sudden attraction he had begun to feel toward his best friend.Maybe he was still sleeping. Maybe this was just a very vivid dream that Christmas had decided to gift him for being less naughty than he could have been. But Soonyoung knew it wasn’t. Ugh, it was just supposed to be a normal party in the dorms, he sighed.

At the sudden noise, Wonwoo began stirring. A panic flashed through Soonyoung’s mind that landed on the assumption that Wonwoo would probably freak out as soon as he found out who was in his bed. Or rather whose bed he was in. He debated pretending he was still asleep, so Wonwoo could be the one to slink away and they could pretend this never happened. But Jihoon’s voice rang out in his head reminding him how god awful he was at pretending to do anything - especially fake sleeping. Soonyoung winced a little at the thought and held his breath, finally pulling back his arm as the taller man rolled over and looked him in the eyes, close enough to see perfectly clear even without his glasses.

For a moment, neither reacted. A euphoric post-sleep look graced Wonwoo’s face founded on a small smile that only someone who is blissfully unaware of their current situation can have. That is, until his eyes opened wide and he pulled back harshly, taking most of the sheet covering them with him.

Silence. Soonyoung would have been fine with yelling. He had expected yelling. Expected Wonwoo to blame him for this, to just - say something. To say anything. But he didn’t. Instead, he brought a hand to his lips, the other holding up his half of the sheet, before looking down and slightly frowning upon seeing his current state of undress. (No one would have noticed the small downward drag of his mouth if they didn’t know him as well as Soonyoung.) As he scrambled for his glasses - callously tossed on the dresser next to Soonyoung’s bed, the older boy knew their friendship wouldn’t be the same anymore.

So he ran. 

Soonyoung pulled on a pair of jeans that were strewn over a lamp and grabbed what looked like his black t-shirt from last night before running from the room quicker than the mice in Ratatouille once the old lady started shooting. He was pulling on his shirt, halfway down the hall before he realized the pants were Wonwoo’s.

Shoving open the first available door, he came eye to eye with Joshua - who was sitting in bed, holding a spoonful of froot loops in front of his mouth, eyes wide. He quickly slammed the door shut, locking it and sliding down against it.

“Don’t ask.”

Joshua dropped his spoon into the bowl in his lap, causing a small milk splash before looking at Soonyoung with an incredulous expression across his face.

“No. If you’re going to hide out in my room, you’re going to tell me what’s going on,” He pursed his lips before adding: “Besides, the obvious inside out shirt and wild hair are clearly telling their own story already.”

Soonyoung quickly patted down his hair before looking at his knees and mumbling something inaudible to the other boy’s ears. Joshua sighed before tossing a soggy blue loop at the younger boy’s face.

“I think I…“ He continued with more mumbling.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I will toss this entire bowl at you, make you clean it up, and get me a new one if you don’t tell me what’s going on: Right. Now.”

Joshua started to lift the bowl up causing Soonyoung to jump up from his place at the door, shuffling over to the desk chair beside the bed.

He took a deep breath before finally saying out loud the deed that was going to end his friendship, “I woke up with Wonwoo in my bed.”

Joshua rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cereal, “And? You guys are always sleeping in each other’s beds. That’s literally a surprise to nobody.”

“We were naked.”

Almost choking on a spoonful of the sugary O’s, Joshua looked at him with disbelief covering his face.

“You could’ve waited for me to swallow before dropping a bomb like that, Soon. How did that even happen? What did Wonwoo say?”

“I literally can’t remember anything after that shot you gave me last night at the party. And… I don’t know. I ran away before he could even put his glasses on. I really think I fucked up here,” Soonyoung put his head in his hands, face full of regret and eyes welling up in inevitable tears.

Setting down his bowl, Joshua pulled Soonyoung into his arms as the black haired boy started shedding tears that seemed to have no end. A few minutes passed before he began to calm down enough to process what Joshua was whispering over and over into his ear. 

“It’s okay, you two will fix this.”

“How? Friends don’t do stuff like this to their friends. He will never forgive me for this,” he pulled back and wiped his cheeks free of the tears,

Joshua sat back on the bed as Soonyoung laid back against his chair again, “Come on, Soonyoung. It’s not like you haven’t drunkenly made out before. If you can do that and still be friends, you can definitely work through this. I promise.”

Soonyoung began to nod along with him before he really understood what Joshua was saying, “Hi, we what?!”

Joshua flashed a confused look that Soonyoung was beginning to think lived on his face before clarifying, “You guys make out on the sofa like every time we all drink. I mean, you’re both pretty out of it but I always thought you guys knew you were doing it. If we thought you guys didn’t both agree to do it, we would have stopped you. But you guys were always pretty adamant about doing it.”

Soonyoung felt like nothing short of a fly trap as his jaw literally dropped hearing Joshua speak.

“Are you really fucking with me right now, Josh? That’s… literally so fucked up,” he stood up to leave. He’d rather hide out in Jihoon’s room anyway.

“Soon, I’m not kidding. Just look,” he scrambled to get off the bed and open Snapchat on his phone. Opening the band’s group snapstory, he showed him a grainy video from Minghao (username infiniteboiii) with two caption lines near the bottom (top to bottom: “can they ever just,,, not” and “blackmail by the8”) that still clearly showed two people that looked an awful lot like him and Wonwoo furiously making out on the couch from their dorm’s living room.

Soonyoung grabbed the phone, replaying the video at least ten times before covering his mouth with his free hand and letting out a muffled “Oh my God.”

He clicked through the story to see other pictures and videos of them in the same compromising position from Seungkwan, Jeonghan, and Chan (usernames tangerine_prince98, 95angelhan, and mj1999lc respectively). Silently handing the phone back, he let out a silent scream before running his hands through his hair making it stick up once again. Joshua put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, obviously, you aren’t the only one who has some sort of feelings. He’s been a willing participant every time… I mean, he initiates it half of the time to be honest. I think you guys just need to actually talk about it.”

“While I respect your opinion, I’m like 99.96% sure that Wonwoo is straight so…” Soonyoung trailed off before opening the door to scuttle out into the hallway before Joshua can try to convince him otherwise.

He made it about halfway to the kitchen (a public place where no one can fight with him - read: wonwoo) when he was blindsided and shoved into a bedroom. One he very quickly realized belongs to Wonwoo. The curly haired boy looked up from where he was sitting on his bed. Thankfully completely clothed this time.

Soonyoung quickly faced back toward the door, trying to turn the knob only to find it jammed from the opposite side. So he did what any sane person would do: he started banging on the door, “Let me out! Please! Let me out!”

“Soon, they locked it. Josh texted Jeonghan while you guys were talking.”

Soonyoung slowly turned around to see Wonwoo already looking up at him from his seat on the edge of the bed. His glasses were slightly askew but he didn’t even seem to notice. They both looked back to the door when someone started shuffling behind it.

“You both need to talk about how you’re in love with each other and stop complaining to us about it,” Mingyu yelled through the wood.

“Please, for the sake of this band, just STOP tiptoeing around each other,” that was Minghao.

“We’re going now, but you guys can’t come out of here until you admit your feelings,” Seokmin added before the sound of him pushing the others down the hall was the only thing coming from the door.

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo again. It was now or never and as much as he always believed it would be never… it had to be now. He started to walk toward the bed, deciding that the end of the bed - a few feet away from the younger boy - would be the safest position for this ‘discussion’. He opened his mouth to speak before he realized that no words were going to come out yet.

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Wonwoo spoke first. He took off his glasses, placing them on the bed’s nightstand, “I just didn’t know how to face you… knowing how I feel about you. You’re my best friend and I — I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Soonyoung opened his mouth to speak again before Wonwoo put his hand up.

“If I don’t say this now, I might never have the guts to say it again. So please, let me finish. That first time I walked into the old building, I swear seeing you made me feel right at home. You were the person that helped me feel comfortable in a place that was so new and different and scary. You were… home. But, when you said that I was your best friend for the first time I wasn’t as happy as I thought I would be,” Soonyoung made a face at that, “Don’t get me wrong, I was so happy to know you cared about me like I cared for you but I was sad because I had already started to feel more. I didn’t want to be your best friend - I mean I did, but - I wanted to be your boyfriend.”

Wonwoo started to blush at that.

“That sounds so cheesy when I say it out loud but it’s true. And — Mingyu showed me the videos from last night,” his blush pushed past his cheeks and began extending to his ears, “I don’t know how long we’ve been doing. That. But I really would like to, uh, continue. You know, only if you want to.”

He started picking at his fingers.

“Yes.”

Soonyoung moved closer to him. Now sitting as close as possible, thighs touching, he tipped Wonwoo’s chin up to look him in the eye.

“I’ve been in love with you since ninth grade, dumbass. So, so in love with you. Like ‘thought I would explode’ types of love with you. But I didn’t want to ruin this,” he gestured back and forth between them, “But god am I stupid in love with you.”

Wonwoo carded his fingers through Soonyoung’s soft, black hair, “We’re literally both so dumb… also I’m 100% going to kiss you now.”

“Ok.”

In his dreams, Soonyoung always imagined that his first (sober) kiss with Wonwoo would be passionate, and deep, and that he would be able to use it to say all of the words he’d never been able to say. He would feel the hitch in Wonwoo’s breath as their lips slotted together, wind his fingers through the boy’s curls, and hold him as close as physically possible until he was no longer able to tell where he ended and Wonwoo started. When their lips opened a little more, their tongues would meet and he’d melt into Wonwoo’s arms, opening up to him in a way he’d never done before. He knew it would be perfect.

As they both leaned in to finally kiss each other, Soonyoung realized that maybe that’s more like what their second kiss would be like. Because accidentally hitting noses (and then chins) was definitely not part of the dream.

But god, if he didn’t want to do it for the next ten years and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> Will I ever update my chaptered fic??? who knows!
> 
> But THIS FIC! s for all of the lovely snwu authors I've become friends/mutuals with since I've began writing on here! Merry Christmas guys, y'all's work is so lovely and honestly it always makes me smile to see it! I love commenting back and forth and seeing each other grow as authors! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great christmas!!
> 
> unrelated at one point, I had josh accidentally saying y'all and whoops we really *Just* missed a cowboy moment there lmao
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @jaehun101 (new@!!)


End file.
